Conociéndonos desde pequeños
by Sexy Style
Summary: •U/A. —¿Puedo tocarlas? —Pregunto Kagome al pequeño InuYasha, con sus ojos brillando y apuntando en dirección a su cabeza. ¿A quién no le gustan las orejitas de InuYasha? Y más aún estando pequeño. •Regalo para Kim. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!


**Declaimer:** InuYasha no me pertenece.

**Nombre del fic: **Conociéndonos desde pequeños.

******Advertencias:** La imágen que está como portada, no es mía. No sé de quién es. La tomé de internet porque me inspiró para este fic. Si el que hizo la imágen me pide que por favor la quite, con gusto lo haré.

* * *

**Conociéndonos desde pequeños.**

Un mundo donde los demonios, híbridos y humanos vivían juntos. Donde aún se podían encontrar sentimientos como lo son el desprecio. Sin embargo, aquellas personitas a las que no les importaba muchas cosas en estos momentos, eran los niños. Jugaban todo el día, sin tener preocupaciones.

Así se encontraba la pequeña Kagome, rodeada de su grupo de amigos, de humanos, por supuesto. Sus amigos decían que los demonios e híbridos eran peligrosos, y que por su bien se alejara de ellos.

Con alegría en sus rostros, planearon que iban a jugar.

—Ne, ¿Por qué no jugamos a saltar la cuerda? —propuso un niño de cabello castaño. Algunos estuvieron de acuerdo, otros protestaron.

Siendo Kagome una niña inteligente (palabras de su mami), decidió que debería de haber un juego donde todos estuvieran de acuerdo de jugar. Poniendo una mano en su barbilla (como lo hacía su papi), pensó en variedades de juegos. Sus ojitos se iluminaron cuando a su cabeza vino un juego en particular.

—¿Por qué no jugamos a las escondidillas? —propuso esta vez Kagome, siendo apoyada por todos. Sonrío orgullosa de habérsele ocurrido la idea.

Una niña de cabello negro, ataviado en una coleta, miró con un poco de envidia a la pequeña Kagome. —Entonces, ya que tú fuiste la de la idea, ¿Por qué no cuentas?.

Los niños, que no querían contar, afirmaron con la cabeza eufóricamente.

Kagome miró a todos, y haciendo un puchero respondió —Bien, ¡pero sólo esta vez! —Se agachó, y con las manos tapándose la cara, comenzó a contar.

Todos corrieron, escondiéndose en diferentes sitios.

* * *

No lejos de donde se encontraban aquellos niños jugando a las escondidillas, otro grupo de amigos jugaban con la pelota. Sin embargo, había algo que los diferenciaba; los niños eran demonios e híbridos.

Entre ellos se encontraba el pequeño InuYasha, concentradísimo en tomar la pelota. Ésta iba de aquí para allá, pasando de manos a otras. Arto, viendo que la pelota parecía que nunca la podía tocar él, fue corriendo hacia ella, y con fuerza la pateó.

Por supuesto, él era un híbrido, y tenía mucha más fuerza que una persona humana, aun no siendo un demonio completo. La pelota rodó y rodó lo suficientemente lejos.

Todos, viendo la escena, miraron con reproche al pequeño. Un niño, un poco más alto que InuYasha, se le acercó. Eran muy parecidos. —InuYasha, ve a buscar la pelota. —Le ordenó.

InuYasha, estando en desacuerdo, hizo un tierno puchero y se cruzó de brazos. —¿Por qué debería ir? No quiero. —Se negó. Luego, con el ceño fruncido lo enfrentó. —Además, no me gusta que me mandes, Sesshômaru.

Éste lo miró completamente indiferente y dándole la espalda le dijo —Fuiste tú el que pateó la pelota.

Todos los niños que estaban reunidos, asintieron, dándole la razón al hermano mayor.

InuYasha, refunfuñando, se alejó del grupo en busca de la pelota.

Sus ojitos dorados se movían por todo el campo, tratando de localizar la pelota. Un puntito naranja claro se podía ver a la distancia. Sonrió inevitablemente y corrió a tomar la pelota. Ya cerca, pudo ver a una niña de espalda a su preciada pelota. Queriendo pasar desapercibido por ella, tomó la pelota en silencio, y justo cuando iba a voltear, ella gritó.

—¡Bien chicos, allá voy! —La pequeña Kagome se destapó su carita y de inmediato sintió una presencia a su espalda, sus ojos miraron de reojo y se encontró con un niño de mas o menos su edad. Sintiendo curiosidad, se paró y lo encaró. Lo miró, estaba con un hakama rojo, sus ojos eran dorados, cargaba una pelota, su cabello era plateado y tenía…orejitas encima de su cabeza.

El pequeño InuYasha, a su vez, también se quedó observándola. Ella estaba vestida con un pequeño vestidito rojo claro, y tenía un lazo en su cabeza del mismo color, su cabello era negro y le llegaba por sobre los hombros, sus ojos eran de un color chocolate. _Es hermosa_ pensó inconscientemente.

De repente, la niña estaba tan cerca de él que sus narices se tocaban. Sintiéndose tímido, se sonrojó.

—¿Puedo tocarlas? —pregunto Kagome al pequeño, con sus ojos brillando y apuntando en dirección a su cabeza.

InuYasha iba a responder que no…pero se imaginó que los ojos de que aquella niña linda se pondrían tristes. No queriendo eso dijo —Bueno.

La niña le sonrió brillantemente y alargando sus bracitos, tocó con extrema delicadeza aquellas orejitas.

InuYasha se sonrojó completamente al contacto y avergonzado, soltó la pelota de sus manos y quitó las manos de aquella niña de sus orejitas.

Kagome dejó de sonreír y completamente seria, miró sus manos unidas. InuYasha, pensando que la había asustado, iba a retirar sus manitas. Sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico, Kagome le apretó las manos, impidiendo su escape.

Luego ella habló —¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunto, mirándolo a los ojos.

InuYasha, nervioso respondió. —I-InuYasha.

Kagome sonrió aún más lindo que antes, _si es que eso era posible_ volvió a pensar el pequeñín

—Yo me llamo Kagome. —Apretó las manos de InuYasha contra las suyas —Mamá me dijo que cuando sentías una conexión especial cuando te tomaban de la mano, era porque se querían.

InuYasha, perdido por el rumbo que había tomado la conversación, parpadeo confundido.

Kagome siguió hablando —Yo sentí esa conexión contigo.

El pequeño ladeó la cabeza.

—Así que InuYasha, ¿te casarías conmigo cuando seamos grandes? —pregunto con una mirada decidida.

InuYasha abrió los ojos como platos, y, si es que se podía, se sonrojó aún más.

—Tendremos muchos caramelitos, y jugaremos todos los días. ¿Qué dices?

Atontado, miró los ojitos chocolate que tenía enfrente. Retomando todo, pensó en Kagome y él, tomados de la manos (así como estaban ahora), y comiendo dulces. Sin querer, la imagen que se había formado en su cabeza le gustó. Tragando saliva con dificultad, miró sus manos unidas. Respirando profundamente, respondió.

—Acepto.

_"Kagome nació para conocerme. Y yo, nací para ella"_

* * *

**|Nota Autora: **¡Feliz cumpleaños Kim! Lamento muchísimo la demora. Tírame tomatazos si quieres. (?) Ojalá hayas pasado tu día excelente. Este fic es especialmente para tí. Ojalá que te guste.

**PD:** Esto lo pido de corazón, aquellos que no dejan review, por favor, no agreguen la historia a sus favoritos. Me molesta que se tomen el tiempo para darle me gusta y no pueden dejar un mísero review, que cuesta sólo mi alegría.

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
